


School Days Be Gone

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Arcades, Boyfriends, Confident Luke, Ditching school, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nerdiness, Opposites Attract, Punk Luke, Relationship(s), School, Shy Ryan, Teenagers, This Is STUPID, but i dont even know, femboy Ryan, i cant write make out scenes tbh, i guess you could say its a make out scene, inspired by me being in school rn, its really short because ehhhh, mainly just ohmtoonz cause i have no life, pastel Ryan, two gays just being like yo we skipping school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Boring days roll on forever unless you have a very good friend and in Ryan's case, his boyfriend. So what do they do? Mess around and ditch school and go do more fun things like play video games.





	School Days Be Gone

Ryan's eyes bored into the book he had to read for his class as he sat in the lunchroom, his eyes scanning side to side and sometimes he would distract himself and mess with his blue long sleeve shirt or his pink overalls that went to his knees. He moved his flower crown to fit more comfortably on him before they flipped to the next page and let a huff out of boredom "Hey, Ryan! Whatcha doing, baby boy?" Their eyes looked away from the item in his hands. The person there was his Boyfriend "Studying.. I guess. What are you doing, mi demonio?" The pastel clothed teen asked as the other sat down next to him "Being bored, but I wanted to know if you would like to ditch this place with me." Ryan was a goody two shoes, but he figured he would, just this once. Ryan closed the book and grabbed at his backpack before opening it and placing the item into it "Alright. Let's go." Luke smiled when he heard those words. The two stood up before sneaking through the lunchroom doors leading outside and leaving. The punkish man smiled at them a bit bigger before getting a small one back on the pastel's face.

Spinning the keys he had taken out of his pocket. Luke laughed as he did this and they walked to his cycle. Ryan followed almost silently behind them as the jingling continued to sound before they got to the bike. The punk pulled the helmet off of the handle that it was locked onto while the pastel opened the bag on his boyfriend's back knowing well they had his helmet cause he never had his school stuff in it. After Ryan grabbed it from Luke's bag, he quickly zipped it up. The two got settled on the bike after the smaller had taken off his flower crown, put it away and got the helmet on. starting up the bike the pastel held onto their punk as they started to move slowly before picking up speed and quickly leaving. Ryan looked over Luke's shoulder the best he could and would soon see the place they first realized they met before seeing they went to the same school. The pastel smiling under his helmet when he thought of that day. They were one of the best in the arcade games as he tended to get onto the leader boards a lot and at some point they had been spotted by the punk as he was making a new record onto a game.

Once they were parked, the two took off their helms and locked them onto the bike handle. Ryan after a bit dug into his bag and grabbed his flower crown and placed it back on as Luke stopped and grabbed something from his bag too. The pastel looked to see what the punk was grabbing before being told to close his eyes, which he did as they found what they were looking for. The taller of the two then told him to open his eyes and when he did Ryan saw a pair of light purple finger-less gloves, a cute black ring with a few fake gems on it in the colors of the rainbow and a set of earrings. A small blush made its way onto their face when they saw the items in their hands "I figured I'd get you some stuff." The words sounded into the open air "Mi demonio.. You know you didn't have to, Luke." Ryan had a problem when taking things as he always felt bad about it "Yeah, I know, but I wanted to." Luke told as he quickly placed the ring and earrings onto his leg before placing the gloves on their hands before putting the ring on them too and giving them the earrings. The punk held their hand and smiled at them before giving them a quick kiss. The pastel smiled softly as he dragged them into the the place before they went and sat down.

The pastel male became flustered when he felt the punk pick him up before walking to the game they first played together as they had been in the arcade for a few minutes now. f Once they were in front of the machine, Ryan's smile came into the light. Soulcalibur stood before them and the memory of him and Luke first playing it together was always one of his favorites as he would button mash and win, to which the taller would get frustrated before looking at the other, who would look back at him with a small smile. At the moment of that memory, Ryan was getting his ass kicked on the game by Luke. The two would continue to play this for a few more rounds before they moved to the other games. The pastel went to the pac-man machine where the punk followed and watched as they easily were going through it over and over "How the fuck are you so good at this, bunny?" A small laugh was let out before he replied "You have to remember, mi demonio, I've been playing these games a lot." Luke rolled his eyes at Ryan, who smiled a bit bigger as he got a kiss on his forehead.

The two talked as they would try and set new records on the machines, also sometimes going to the games where they would play the fighting games. They didn't really realize how much time had passed till they heard the stream of people walk into the place, the high school was done now and the students wanted to hang out with many friends and play games. Ryan and Luke at first were confused before they heard one of their friends yell out "Luke! Ryan!" The taller looked and turned while the shorter continued to set the next record that most wouldn't try to even beat "Hey, Jonny boy! How are you doing?" They asked as they walked over to them with three others, one being their boyfriend "Good! Happy cause school was the thing of fucking boring!" Jon's English was poor, but it was the one thing everyone found funny and loved. Brian rolled his eyes once he saw what Ryan was doing.

"Ryan, are you really setting another record?" Brian asked before Evan and Brock while Luke and Jon talked to each other "Of course! He always has to set a record for games!" The eagle themed teen replied to them before their owl theme boyfriend let out "It's one of the things that this bunny can do very well." The duo who were talking looked over and a small laugh left Luke "Ry always make sit a goal to beat everyone and that includes himself!" The things that they said were true as it was a thing he did a lot as it gave him a challenge. Ryan stuck out his tongue a little bit as he felt someone mess with them a little, he moved a little bit, but kept his eyes on the screen "Stop it you asses!" He hisses with a little laugh before dying and then seeing he got a new record. Ryan moved out of the way before Jon quickly went onto the machine and they all laughed at him "You gonna try and beat my score, Delly?" "I mean I could try, but I know you will beat it easy if I get it!"

Luke pulled Ryan away at some point and the two giggled knowing full well that Jon wouldn't be able to beat their score. The punk kissed his boyfriend softly and the other did the same. They felt as if they would never leave each other and that's what they planned. The two continued their kissing before they disconnected, the two never really tended to make out so when they did it usually ended quickly as they both didn't really like it "Mi demonio, tu eres mi persona favorita que puedo amar." Ryan spoke out and made Luke flustered a little bit as he could it amazing how well his pastel boyfriend could speak Spanish. The smaller smiled as he continued "Te ves tan lindo cuando estás nervioso" He continued to tell him. The moved to a table where they continued to speak in the different language "Eres realmente guapo sabes, Luke." A big smile making its way onto Ryan's face as he spoke when he saw Luke's face become more red. It was something that the pastel boy learned when he randomly spoke in Spanish that the other loved hearing the way it sounded, so he would speak in it from time to time, even going out of his way to learn more to keep making his boyfriend flustered.

The two had their hands together on the table "Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes?" Luke heard before trying to think before he remembered "Si y te quiero mucho" The words somewhat coming out slowly as he tried to remember the words he had been taught by the other. Ryan smiled as a faint blush made its way onto his face before he spoke "That's good that you know and I'm glad you feel the same way, mi demonio." After a bit, the two were found by their friends and they all started to play the machines together, swapping out when it was the single player ones. Scores being set that Ryan just knew he would have to beat, though the one he knew there was one he couldn't ever be beaten at. His love for Luke was what it was and he was glad as he held their hand while they watched Brock, Brian and Evan playing a dancing game. The owl being in the middle while the other two were on the sides, the middle helping when needed.

They left the arcade after they all did that dancing game. Ryan and Luke getting onto the bike and before they went on their way to the taller's home, said person allowed the shorter a bit of time to get comfortable before feeling their arms wrapped around their waist. The two set off to the house. the pastel's purple shoes lightly hit the back of the punk's blackish red boots, though both didn't care. Ryan and Luke would soon reach the house and set the cycle in the garage before going into the house. The taller smiled before picking up his boyfriend who squeaked out in confusion before holding onto them "You're an ass!" A small smile made its way on both of their faces "Of course I am! Plus I'm your ass!" "Yeah, I guess you're right." A small set of laughs being let out as he held onto the them. The duo making it to Luke's semi-messy room "Sorry It's a mess, bunny.." "It's alright, mi demonio." Ryan said before giving them a quick kiss. Everything was going to be alright


End file.
